


I Love You Goodbye?

by goldah



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldah/pseuds/goldah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Solo has been divorced with Jeramy. Kelley found out that Hope and Ali are extremely closed to each other and Kelley is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write, please bear with me. Reactions and suggestions are highly appreciated.

 

USWNT players are busy talking to each other while waiting at the airport lounge for there flight to Brasilia. They will participate in the International Tournament of Brasilia in preparation for the World Cup 2015. Kelley's mind was somewhere, she's thinking anxiously to see Hope after she found out 2 months ago that Hope is divorced with Jerramy. she can imagine Hope with her bitch face, aloof and won't talk to anybody after what happened to her. She can still remember clearly how she's pacing back and forth in her room after reading Hope's divorce, debating within herself if she's gonna call her or just leave her alone because she knows Hope doesn't like people to pity her. She feel guilty, she should have called Hope even if they are not close anymore after Hope get married.

Suddenly Kelley hear familiar voices giggling and when she turn to her right, her jaw drop. She see Hope and Ali Krieger talking to each other, holding coffee on one hand while Ali's other hand is holding Hope's arm. They are definitely close and sweet to each other that Kelley's heart is aching. She can't remember the time wherein Hope and Ali are close to each other. Only Carli and her are the ones that Hope trust and being sweet to them. There are many things that are going on Kelley's mind. Are they together? when did this happen? She wants to run away from everybody and cry her hearts out. She should be the one who is in Hope's arm, not Ali.

Someone tap her shoulder, it was Alex. "Kelley, are you ok?" Alex can now see a tear rolling from Kelley's cheek and she was concerned. " Im fine Alex," Kelley answered. "No your not." "Alex, are Hope and Ali together? Kelley asked. "What? So this is about the two of them ha?" Why will you say that Kel? Alex ask. "It's because they are sweet and close to each other." Kelley replied with a sadness in her eyes. "Kelley, they are friends, so its just normal for them to do that." Alex explained. " No Alex, Hope is not the kind of person who easily let someone cling to her and why is she happy considering she just had a divorce a few months ago?"

Kell...Attention all passengers bound for Brasilia, you can now go to gate 5. OMG...this will be along journey for me, Kelley murmurs to herself!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley's jealousy sets in and she can't control it.

"What the hell!" Kelley's eyes grew bigger when she noticed Ali is sitting beside Hope at the back of the bus. Ali is always sitting beside Pinoe, Kelley is shaking her head, this isn't right anymore. "Kelley Kelley," Tobin called her. "What? Kelley answered. Her teammates are looking at her, she didn't notice she spoke so loud. "Sorry guys", Kelley apologizes while staring at Tobin. Tobin approached Kelley with a concerned look in her eyes. "What are you doing Kel?"Tobin asked. " What I am doing?" "I didn't do nothing," Kelley replied. "Kel, your eyes are glued at the back, you look like a stalker." Tobin teases Kelley.

I punched him in the arm, I was about to say something when Tobin interrupted me. "Kelley, if you won't stop looking at Hope and Ali, Hope will get mad at you." "Do you want it to happen?" No, Tobs, no..., Kelley sigh. "It's my fault, I should have called Hope after her divorced, look what it leads to." "I should be the one beside Hope, not her." "Im really fuck up Tobs, unlucky me."

"Are you jealous?" Tobin asked. //"What's not to be jealous!" Kelley replied. "Right now, I should be happy that the love of my life is divorced and she's free but looked what happened?" " My life is doomed Tobs, I want to go home." "Kelley, stop it, you are just jumping into conclusion." Grrrrrr...Kelley said with a smirk. The bus ride going to our hotel was a devastating ride for me, I can't wait to go to my room and shot the door out.

Dawn, our fitness coach announces our room assignments. Please be Hope please be Hope, I said to myself.

Abby ---------Christie

Cheeney -----Amy

Hope----------Ali

"Holy shit...why? why? why?" " Kelley, is there something wrong?" Dawn asked me. " Everything is fine Dawn," I answered. Great......this is the end of my life! I am rooming with Pinoe which is a good thing. It is time for our team meeting so we went downstairs. I immediately looked around looking for Hope, there she is wearing a nike sleeveless shirt and short. Dammit, she is so hot! yes yes yes Ali is not sitting beside her, which is a good thing. The entire meeting, I was looking at Hope when suddenly Pinoe tap my shoulder. Hmmm...I almost fell in my chair. Someone's gonna have a stiff neck later, Pinoe said. what are you talking about? Since we arrived in here, your eyes is zooming in on one particular person. Pinoe whispered to me, "Hope might melt with your gaze." I slap Pinoe's hand, im not! 

We are playing 6 v 6, I found myself guarding Ali. I was really intense, I don't know why! I tuckled Ali hard and she flew to the ground. Ali stayed for a few minutes while staring at me. "Im sorry Ali," I said to her. "Kelley, im your teammate right?" "Yah, I know! On the next play, Pinoe passed me the ball and when I looked up I see Hope and I shoot the ball directly to her hitting her stomach. I saw her kneeling down, grimacing in pain. I wasn't thinking, I immediately run to her. Hope . "Hope, are you ok?" " Im so sorry, I didn't mean to... "It's ok Kelley." Hope answered. " No, your not ok!" a tear falling down my cheek. "I will bring you to the clinic." "Kelley, I said im ok, it's part of the game." The whistle blown and I run immediately to the locker room without waiting for my teammates. I took a shower then went straight to my room. I burried myself in bed, I nust wanna get lost in this world. What I have done, first Ali then Hope. 

I didn't hear the door open, someone tap my shoulder. "Kelley, are you ok? "What's happening in there?" "Please Tobs, leave me alone." "Kelley, looked at me." "What are you trying to do, hurt our teammates?" I started to cry, I can't control myself. "Tobs, I didn't mean to do it, I wasn't thinking." " I know, I know but Kel, you should put your jealousy aside and put your act together before someone can be seriously get hurt." "Am I that bad Tobin? "Kel, your not, it's just that jealousy of yours gets on your way." " I know, I will be careful next time." "Ok, take a rest coz you needed it badly, I will be back later." I didn't noticed that I slept for an hour until Tobin waked me up. I was exhausted, I just wanna lye in bed all day. "Kel, get up, it's time for dinner. " I am not hungry Tobs, I just stay here." "Get your butt out here Kel, we still have film session after dinner." Grrrr..."i hate you Tobin,"I pouted. " No, your not. You love me that much!"

I was falling in line waiting for my turn to get my food, my mind is wandering that I din't notice I bumped to someone and I heard a bang. My plate fall into pieces, I pick it up when I suudenly feel a hand. when I looked up, I saw a blue icy eyes that im in love with for many years now. Shit.....


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so sorry Hope, I wasn't watching." "Oh no, your hand is bleeding Kel." She get a table cloth and wrapped it in my injured hand, "I will bring you to the clinic." I wasn't aware that my hand is bleeding because I was so distracted by this beautiful and gorgeous woman in front of me. "It's ok Hope, its just a small cut," I told her still staring at her. " Don't be stubborn Kell, if I need to I will carry you myself to the clinic if you won't go." I can hear someone whistling while the others are teasing us. "Go Hope carry Kelley briidal style," Pinoe shouted. I just rolled my eyes, to prevent further teasing from my teammates, I agreed with Hope. She hold my injured hand by supporting it with her hand while her other arm is on my waist.

 

When we arrived at the clinic, Dr. Hucleus let me sit on a chair and start dressing my wound and put a bandage on it. I was about to stand up when our doctor told me he will give me tetanus shot. "What?" My eyes grew bigger upon hearing it. "Doc, its just a small cut, I don't need a tetanus injection." "You should receive it for preventive measures." " But doc? I told him in a louder voice. "Kel, I look at Hope and I can see her eyebrows raising and its not a good sign. "Okay okay, I admit im afraid of needles, so please...doc!" Hope hold my hand and whisper in my ear, "Kel, I will hug you the entire time so that you won't notice you are being injected." " After this, we will have your favorite ice cream. "Is it ok with you?"

 

I was smiling from ear to ear, Hope is gonna hug me for a long time and we will spend time together eating ice cream. Of course I agreed, if getting injured and having a tetanus shot is the only way to have Hope with me then Im willing to bear the pain. I can feel Hope's body press to mine, her scent lingers my entire body and I just wish this is endless. "Ok Kelley it is finished, take this antibiotics 3x a day after meal and pain reliever as necessary." We thank Dr. Hucleus and we went to my room still Hope is holding my injured arm. She is really sweet and caring, im in love with her more.

 

" Hope, thank you so much for staying with me, you may now leave me here. " "Kel, you scared me downstairs with your bleeding hand, please be careful next time." " I will Hope, thank you for your concern." " I won't leave you Kel until your roommate arrives." By the way, who is your roommate? " Pinoe," I answered and I can see she is smiling. "Hope, I hesitated. Im so sorry for not calling you after your div..." "Its ok Kel, im fine" but I can see a sadness in her eyes. . " How's your hand? " Its still painful but I can manage it." "Hope, can I ask you something?" "What is it Kel?" " Are you and Ali..." Watz up guys! Pinoe stormed in our room and jumped in my bed. " Jesus Pinoe, you are giving me a heart attack,"Hope spoke. "Sorry Solo, Kel, how's your hand?" " Its ok Pinoe, our doctor take care of it." " Guys, I have to go back to my room. Kel, don't forget to take your medicines, I will make a follow up on you." " Yes doc Solo," I answered her with a smile. " Pinoe, please check on Kelley for me." " Don't worry Hope, I will take good care of her." " Thanks Pinoe, goodnight guys!" " Goodnight Hope! "Hmmmm...Kelley what was that?" "What are you talking Pinoe?" " You and Hope, the way you looked at each other, it seems that you are the only two in this room and ready to make out." " Arggg.... what was that for?" " You are just making up things, your so rude!" "Am I Kelley? Please Kel, don't forget your medicines, please Pinoe, take care of Kelley for me..."Pinoe is imitating Hope. "Shut up Pinoe!"

 

I heard my phone ringing and when look at it, im so happy and answered it. "Hello Hope!" Really....


	4. Chapter 4

"Kel, we haven't eaten our dinner yet and it's late already so get up and get dressed. I'll pick you up 15 mins from now." " Hope, 15 mins is too short, I have to take a shower, pick my clothes and put on some make-up." "Kel, Kel, you have already taken your shower a while ago besides you don't have to put on some make-up, you are already beautiful without it." Oh my gosh! Did she really said that im beautiful? Im glad Hope can't see me now coz im blushing but then I heard Pinoe giggling. I shoot a dagger look on Pinoe and make a fist, she just smiled. "Kel, are you still there?" "Yes Hope, sorry!" Thank you for the compliment Solo even if your just saying it coz im hurt. " Common Kel, give yourself some credit and please get dressed." "Okay okay see yah!"

 

"Kelley have a date, Kelley have a date,"Pinoe teased me endlessly. "Shut up, it's not a date." We just go out for dinner coz we haven't eaten yet, you know the little incident earlier. "Then why are you blushing?" " I'm not, my cheek is naturally pinky red." Pinoe rolled her eyes, whatever and get dressed or your date will be cancelled. I've been looking for something to wear for a while now that I didn't noticed that 5 mins have elapsed and I haven't decided what to wear. "Really Kelley?" It's not a date huh but here you are still struggling to decide what to wear. "Pinoe, stop teasing me and just help me here to make yourself useful. " "Hahahaha! nice try Kelley." Here, wear this one, it looks good on you. "Thank you Pinoe, I should just hire you as my fashion consultant." " Stop flattering me and get dressed."

 

"I put some light lipstick when there's a knock on the door. I got it, Pinoe rushed to the door! " Hope, come in!" Thanks Pinoe. " Hey Kel, are you ready? " "Yah, for a minute." " Pinoe, you wanna come with us? " "It's ok Hope, I might interrupt something," winking at Kelley. "What did you say Pinoe?" "Nothing Hope, just saying have a good time." " Okay, we gonna go now, bye Pinoe!" " Bye guys, enjoy your date!" We just smile, we know Pinoe is Pinoe.

 

"How's your hand Kel? "Hope still holding my hand to support it and I just smiled. "Why are you smiling?" "Solo, you have been asking me that question for a million times." " Kel, its not yet a million times, probably a hundred times." " Funny Solo, anyways thanks for your concern." We were about to step out of the elevator when Hope's phone rang. " Hello Ali! Yah, just get it from my bag beside my bed." "Grrrrr.... why is Ali calling and what is she looking for?" "Hmmmmm interruption interruption interruption!" "Kel, are you saying something?" "Nothing Hope, im just singing!" "Okay, bye Ali and I see you later!" We are about to get out of the hotel when suddenly there was thunder and lighting followed by a heavy rain. Great...I said to myself, the universe is against me to be with Hope. 

 

" Don't worry Kel, I think for other ways that our dinner will push through." Just seat down here and I will be wirh you in a minute. I saw Hope talking to the front desk clerk and then talking to the phone. "Who is she calling?" Could it be Ali? " OMG! Don't tell me Ali will join us, I can't take it." "Hello Hope!" " Tobin can I ask you a favor?" "Sure Hope, what is it?" "Do you have chocolates and gummy bear in there?" "Yah, I have and if you don't mind what are going to do with those things aside from eating them?" I explained to Tobin everything, anything for you and Kelley, Tobin answered. "Thanks Tobin, I owe you one."

 

"Lets go Kel!" "Were are we going Hope?" "Just follow me and be careful, your hurt." A guy walked towards us and opened the kitchen of the hotel, I was confused. "Thank you sir!" Sorry for disturbing you!, Hope said. "No problem maam, its my pleasure." Just call me if your already finish. " I will, thank you again." "Hope, are we stealing food in here?", coz if it is, il forget that I am hungry, lets just go back to our room. "Funny Kelley, just sit down in here while im cooking our dinner." " Say what? " Kel, I know your very hungry and besides you have to take your meds and I feel guilty because I invited you to dinner but it wasn't pushed through thats why I asked the front desk clerk for a favor." " Hope, you don't have to do this, we will just order take-out. " Nah, don't worry this won't take so long! " I was watching Hope intently while she was cooking, geeeezzzz...she's perfect! beautiful, gorgeous, sweet, caring, thoughtful, smart and very sexy with an apron on! Wow! There's nothing I could ask for! "Are you okay in there Kelley?" " Yah, im fine! " It's almost done, I just gonna get something outside. "Thanks Tobin for the chocolates and gummy bear." "Wow! You cooked my favorite carbonara with garlic bread and steamed fish!" "Of course Kel, now lets eat." "Hope, is that chocolates and gummy bear?" "Yah, it is!" "Where did you get those things?" " Secret, lets just say I asked someone for a favor." I know you love eating chocolates and gummy bear after your meal so here it is! Mwuah! Kelley kissed Hope on the cheek, "thank you Solo, your the best!" I just smiled and happy that Kelley likes it. "These is really good, you are a very good cook Hope, Im definitely gonna take you home!" " What?" Oh! What I mean is I hope this won't be the last time. Next time Kel, you will be the one cooking for me. "Oh! Im not good in cooking, il just bring you to a restaurant," I smiled. "Kel, you should practiced cooking for your love one especially if you gonna get married." "It's ok Hope, your a good cook so I don't have to cook, I just do the household chores." "What do you mean Kel?" "Nothing! Dammit! Hope almost caught me, the good thing she didn't hear it clearly. I was just imagining that we were married, Hope is.cooking our meal while im cleaning our house. I can't stop smiling thinking of the situation when Hope tap my hand. "Kel, why are you smiling? "Ah! these foods are delicious and I love it, cheers....!" OMG! im gonna die, im gonna die! this is heaven!


	5. Chapter 5

Gameday! USWNT vs China PR

 

USWNT has most of the ball possession and on the 23rd minute, USA takes it quick down right side, Pinoe make a great cross on the ground to Lloyd through traffic and she tapped it home, 57th goal for Lloyd. The game is more than half way when a long cross from the left side finds a chinese player in the right side of the box, collects it and fires a brilliant strike. The boal went in, first shot on goal for China and they made it count. The game end in a tie, the players were disappointed with the result.

When Kelley entered the locker room, she immediately saw Hope burying her head between her legs while Ali's hand is in Hope's shoulder and is whispering to Hope. Ali is too closed to Hope that there cheek are almost touching.

Shit! "I can't believed this is happening again", Kelley murmured.

I know that Ali is just comforting Hope but im still jealous. I should have approached Hope after the game, I should be the one comforting and hugging her to eased her disappointment. Kelley can't bear looking at them so she went outside. Dinner was a little bit quiet, Kelley was with Alex and Tobin. Suddenly Tobin whistled, Kelley looked at Tobin with a smirk look.

"Why are you doing that?" Kelley asked Tobin.

"Kelley, your not eating your food coz ur bz looking at your ladylove out there.

"Shut up Tobin!" I'm just worried about Hope, she is really depressed because she let in a goal earlier. 

"Wow!" Is that really the reason Kelley or you just keeping an eye on Ali because she is sitting so close to Hope right now?

"Of course not," I just want to remind you guys that last night, Hope and I have dinner and she cooked my favorite meal. Im not jealous, Hope and I are close again, Kelley smiled.

 

Game 2: USWNT vs Brazil

 

The venue is almost full and the players are pumped up. USA were up by 2 in the 1st half courtesy of Lloyd and Rapinoe's goal. The lead didn't last long as Marta was able to sprints up the middle of the US defense and latch a through ball and finishes well. 2-1 USA at halftime!

 

Like the first half, Marta was very aggressive in the second half and it pays off. She had 2 goals the game ends 3-2 Brazil, Marta with a hat trick. The crowd were shouting and whistling with the victory. US back four bowed there heads, they blamed themselves for letting there teammates down. Kelley is worried about Hope, she knows the keeper well in this kind of situation. She saw Hope facing the net goal and leaning on it. She swears Hope is crying, she is walking towards Hope when Carli grabbed her.

"Kelley, leave her alone." I know your concern about her but she just needs time to be alone at this moment. Don't worry, Hope is a strong person, she can go through it.

"Thanks Carli!" Kelley half-smiled.

" No problem!" Lets go.

 

The bus ride to the hotel was very quiet which is unusual. The team knows that China beat Argentina 6-0 so for the team to enter the finals, they have to beat Argentina by a margin of 7 goals which is a big task and hopes that Brazil beats China.

The training was very intense, the players are very serious with the training that you can't see one player smiling.

Game day: USWNT vs Argentina US players are tensed, they know are important this game is. Alyssa Naeher got her first cap with the national team. USA needs a bunch of goals tonight and a little help from Brazil to beat China . Christen Press opens the scoring in the 7th minute. US players put pressure on the Argentinian players and it paid off. USWNT defeated Argentina 7-0 courtesy of 4 goals by Press and 3 goals by Lloyd which both players have a hat trick. The players were happy because they will be playing in the finals as Brazil beat China.

A day before the finals, defenders and goalkeepers were having a meeting. They discuss strategies how to stop Marta, be on the same page defensively and not to have another meltdown. After the.meeting, Kelley saw Hope in the corner alone and approaches her.

"Hi!" Kelley said.

"Hey!" Hope replied.

"Can I invite you for a coffee?" Kelley was crossing her fingers hoping dat Hope will say yes.

"Sure!" Hope smiled.

 

While sipping there coffee, Kelley was nervous to asked Hope about her plan but asked her anyway.

"Hope, what are your plans for x'mas?" Kelley asked.

"Nothing, I just stay at home with Leo and Capt. Sully".

"Spend x'mas with us in Georgia, Im sure my family will be thrilled to have you around," Kelley smiled.

" What?" I can't Kel, its a family affair and you should spend time with your family.

"Please please please Hope, you are a part of our family besides they are a big fan of yours so Im sure they will be excited to have you around." Another thing, you got to experience x'mas O'Hara style! Kelley pouted her lips and she looks like a lost puppy. Hope smiled and shook her head.

"Are you sure your family won't mind having me around for x'mas at your house?" Hope is making sure she is invited.

"Of course you are welcome anytime, if you won't believe me, just wait and I will call mom." Kelley is about to dial her mom's number when Hope hold her hand.

"It's ok Kel, I believed you!"

" So, does it mean its a yes?" Kelley almost shouts.

"Kel, lower your voice, people around us are looking." Yes, im going to spend x'mas with your family! Hope with a big smile.

"Yes, yes, yes." Thank you Hope! I promised you it will be the best x'mas of your life! Kelley wink at Hope. OMG! I want to faint right here, right now. I can't believed it, the love of my life will be spending christmas with me. "Lord, forget what I said the last few days about im gonna die." I want to live because I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman beside me.

"Kel, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, im just thinking about the coming x'mas, im super excited." I was about to tell Hope about the plane ticket when her phone buzz.

"Hello Ali!" Hope answered.

"What?" When did this happened? Okay okay, I will be there immediately. "Sorry Kel, we have to go!"

Oh common, not again! Why does Ali have to interrupt me and Hope's time together. Kelley is murmuring to herself, I have to talk to Ali. Kelley is not happy with Ali calling Hope.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kel, you can go to your room now, I have to go to the hospital to check on Ali."

"Hope, I wanna go with you," Kelley insisted.

"Kel, you have to rest, remember your hurt?"

"Please Hope, I want to see Ali too and besides my hand doesn't hurt anymore."

"Okay Kel, if you insist."

 

Hope and Kelley arrive at the hospital and after knowing Ali's room, Hope literally sprinted leaving behind Kelley. Kelley was a little bit annoyed at Hope for leaving her without saying a word.

"Hey, how are you?" Hope asked with a worried look on her face while holding Ali's hand.

"Hi, im fine now." "The doctor said I have to stay here overnight to make sure everything is alright, they still have to monitor my vital signs for 24 hours."

Kelley was observing Hope and Ali intently and their was a hint of jealousy and a little bit of regret for accompanying Hope because now she is a little bit uncomfortable in the room.

"Kelley, thanks for coming, and by the way how's your hand? Ali asked.

"No problem Ali and my hand doesn't hurt anymore."

"So, what did the doctor says?" Hope asked.

"Overfatigue and considering my past medical history, I have to do a complete bed rest" "Im sad because I can't play tomorrow in the championship game," Ali is about to cry.

"Ali, you should follow doctor's order okay?" "Don't worry that you can't play tomorrow, what's important is you are well rested and making sure everything is alright." "I will stay here tonight, I just have to call Jill."

Kelley raised her eyebrow, "holy shit, did I hear it right?" "Hope is staying here all night with Ali?" Grrrrrrr....this is too much, I can't take this anymore."

"Kel, did you say something?" Hope asked.

"Nothing Hope," "gezzzz...thank God Hope didn't hear me.

Their was a knock on the door, it was Julie. "Come in Julie, thanks for coming," Ali smiled. "Hope, you may now go back to the hotel, you still have a championship game tomorrow, you need all the rest you can have."

"But Al, I want to stay here and take care of you," Hope insisted.

"Don't be stubnorn Hope, don't wori about me." "I will text you every now and then for any updates."

"Okay, you promised Al." Hope still doesn't want to leave Ali.

"I promise, good luck tomorrow, I will be watching!" Ali smiled. 

Hope kiss her in the forehead and then hug Ali. Kelley smiled, she admired Hope for being such a caring person, one of Hope's trait that most people doesn't know. 

 

When they arrived at the hotel, Kelley can see Hope is sad. She knows Hope is really worried about Ali. When Hope was about to enter her room, Kelley called her.

"Hope, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Im fine Kel, thanks for the offer and good night!"

Kelley was lying in her bed stlll thinking about Hope and she suddenly stand up and get her stuff squirrel. 

"What are you doing Kelley?" Pinoe asked her with a little confused.

"I have to accompany Hope in her room, Im worried about her after what happened to Ali." I wasn't there for her during her divorce which i regretted and this time, I won't do the same mistake again." Pinoe can see the sadness in Kelley's eyes.

"You really love Hope, do you?" Pinoe smiled.

"I love her so much Pinoe, I can't bear to look at her when she is sad and in pain." Kelley was surprised herself for admitting to Pinoe that she loves Hope so much.

"What are you still doing here, go to Hope's room now," Pinoe said.

"Thanks Pinoe, I will see you tomorrow. Good night!"

 

Hope was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Kelley.

"What are you doing here Kel?" Hope raised her eyebrow.

Kelley entered the room and sits down on Ali's bed. "Im here to accompany you tonight so let's sleep because it is already late."

"Kel, as what I said earlier I am fine, you may now go back to your room."

"Please Hope, just let me stay with you, please.." Kelley's tears are starting to fall down.

"I know your not ok, Im worried about you." Even if you will push me away, I will still stay here with you." Kelley is sobbing. "I was so stupid before that I didn't call you or being with you during your divorce, I don't want to commit the same mistake again because I won't forgive myself." I am so sorry Hope."

Hope suddemly hug her and Kelley was surprised but didn't say anything. She can feel Hope's tear running down her shoulder.

"Thank you Kel for being here with me," Hope is now sobbing. Kelley looked at Hope and wiped the tears in her eyes. This is another one of Hope's trait, vulnerable and soft when she is with someone she can trust.

 

"Im really worried about Ali, she has a nearly fatal health scare before wherein she has 6 mini heart attacks and im scared" Hope"s voice is weak. "She is a very good person Kel, she doesn't deserve this." "After my divorce with Jerramy, Ali was the one who was beside me all the time. She tried her best to make me smile eventhough she has difficulty doing it. She always encourages me to be positive in life and I don't know what I am now if not for her."

"Hope, how come Ali was there for you, the two of you are not close? Kelley asked hesitantly.

"During my divorce, Whitney invited me stay in her house. One day, while we were at the mall, we met Ali and we talked for a while. She offered her pad since she leaves alone and has one spare room. We can train together and besides Whitney is always at her job so I agreed. We worked out together, trained together and when we are at her pad, we watched television together. I was even surprised that Ali and I have a lot in common that's why we became closed. "

"Wow!" Kelley smiled.

"Yah, just wow!l "Because of Ali, little by little I have recovered from my divorce/ordeal and I'm so thankful to her."

"Hppe, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you or even call you. I was debating within mysel if I should contact you because the last time we met, we are not in good terms." "I'm afraid you will get mad at me and you just ignore me." Kelley bowed in her head and started to cry. Hope this time is wiping Kelley's tear.

"Kel, I should be the one to ask for your forgiveness. I was mean to you, I got angry at you for saying bad things about Jerramy. I was blind Kel, the whole time you were just protecting me and keeping me away from harm." "The reason why I didn't approached or talked to you during this camp because I feel guilty for what I did to you. You are a good person Kel, you deserve all the love in the world."

Kelley and Hope just looked at each other for a while then Kelley hug Hope and this time the tension is lifted and she feel at ease. Kelley whispers in Hope's ear, "we got to sleep now before all of our tears will be gone."

"Kel, will it be ok for you if you sleep beside me?" 

"Of course Solo, why not!" Kelley is smiling from ear to ear.

Kelley was the first one to wake up and she was about to move when she feels an arm encircling her waist. "Oh shit, Hope is hugging me the whole time we were asleep." "Oh my gush, I can't breath, my heart is about to explode." Hmmmmmmm, Hope smells so good and at peace, I just wish I"ll wake up everyday beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Gameday: USWNT vs Brazil

 

The game has started eventhough it's raining a little. All the.players have a hard time playing due to the slippery pitch. At halftime, the score is 0-0 and it stay that way till the final whistle. USA's biggest chance was Becky's header near the post but the Brazilian keeper save it. Brazil won the tournament since they beat the US on there first meeting. The US players were disappointed with the result but at the same time the backline was optimistic because there defense was great, Brazil didn't score.

 

At the airport, the players are waiting for there flight back to there respective home. They have a 2 week break before the January camp in preparation for the World Cup in June. Hope is carrying Ali's bags for precautionary measures. The two were debating earlier because Ali wants to carry her own bags but Hope insisted, she is just concerned for Ali's health. Hope leaves Ali for a while, she is buying coffee to start her day. Kelley approaches Ali and they talked about christmas and the incoming camp.

"Kelley, thank you so much for staying with Hope while I was in the hospital."

"Ali, I should be the one thanking you for being there for Hope during her ordeal. I couldn't thank you enough for what you have done for her." Ali can see through Kelley's eyes her sincerity but their is a guilt feeling on Kelley's part. "I"m sorry for getting jealous of you when you and Hope are together," Kelley didn't look at Ali because she is ashamed of herself.

"Hope is kind and a caring person, she deserves to be happy." I just hope she will find someone who will love her truly without if's and but's really soon. Ali was looking at Kelley intently and smiled at her. "I knew it, you like Hope don't you that's why you are always looking at us?" Kelley didn't answer, she doesn't know if she should tell Ali.

"Don't worry Kelley, your secret is safe with me," Ali teased Kelley. Besides, who doesn't like Hope? Men, women, boys and girls are going crazy on her. Kelley was about to open her mouth when Hope appeared beside them.

"Hey ladies, what are you two discussing?" Hope is curious.

"Nonsense", Kelley and Ali replied together.

 

Ding Dong......Attention all passengers bound for Washington, you may now proceed to gate 11. "Oh, that's us Ali." Hope smiled. Hope have offered to accompany Ali to Washington because she makes sure Ali is perfectly fine considering longer hours of flight and road drives. Ali walks to Kelley and whispers in her ear, "You and Hope looks good together." Kelley just smiled.

 

At the O'Hara's, they were having dinner when Dan, Kelley's father notice that Kelley is always looking at her phone. "Kelley, you remember we have a rule right?" "Sorry dad," Kelley apologizes. Hmmmmm...."if I know, Kelley is waiting for Hope's text," Jerry teases Kelley.

"I'm not!" Mom Dad...."Honey, is Hope still not texting you?" Kelley's mom smiled. 

"Mom, you also?" Kelley pouted. Kelley's family are smiling. They know Kelley likes Hope that's why they are teasing her.

 

December 24  
Seattle, Washington

 

Hope was carrying her bags ready for her flight to Georgia when suddenly she stops in the middle of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Hope is shocked to see Jerramy. Jerramy approached her and punched her in the stomach. Hope sprawled to the stair grimacing in pain.

"You bitch!" "You will never be happy with someone, I will make sure of that." Jerramy's eyes is cold. With every ounce of energy left in her, Hope tried her best to stand up and looked at Jerramy.

"Marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life!" Hope was clenching her teeth. Jerramy punched her so hard that Hope fell on the staircase.

"What the...." Ali rushed to Hope's side while Jerramy immediately run outside. Ali is shaking and tears are falling.

"Hope, get up, can you hear me?" "Please Hope, I need you to open your eyes." Ali is already panicking, she called 911.

 

Hope was admitted in the Intensive Care Unit, Ali is still shaking especially that Hope is still unconscious. Hope is attached on a mechanical ventilator, her left arm is on cast and a lot of intravenous fluids. The doctor examined Hope then after that Ali asked some questions. 

"What happened to her?" Why is she still not awake? 

"According to the CAT scan, she has a brain edema due to the trauma she sustained during the fall." "We still don't know when she will wake up, the first 24 hours are the most critical one so we will continue monitoring her vital signs and hopefully the swelling subsides so that she don't have to undergo an operation." Ali was more scared upon hearing the word operation because she knows that it means Hope is in danger. She's cying so hard while holding Hope's hand and kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes when suddenly Hope's phone rings.

"Hello Kelley!"

"Ali, why are you answering Hope's phone and where is she?" "I've been waiting for her here in the airport but she didn't show up." Kelley is now worrried.

"Kelley, I want you to stay calm okay?" Ali is trying her best not to cry.

"Please Ali, what happened to Hope?" Kelley is already nervous and is pacing back and forth.

"Kelley, Hope is here in the ICU. Jerramy beat her hard that she fell from the staircase."

"WHat?" Kelley is shaking and crying so hard that some of the passengers are looking at her. "Can I talk to her?"

"Kelley, Hope has not yet regained consciousness, the doctors are monitoring her." Ali can hear Kelley is sobbing.

"Please tell me everything about Hope's situation." Kelley pleaded. Ali explained it to her and Kelley is out of breath, she wanted to scream and curse Jerramy. She just stares to the wall without saying anything.

"Kelley, are you still there?" Ali is now worried.

"I have to go Ali, I have to buy a plane ticket and please text me where Hope is admitted. I will see you later." The entire flight, Kelley is just staring at the windows, tears falling heavily from her eyes. She is weak and she haven't experienced this devastation in her entire life.

 

When she opened the door in the ICU, she was shocked to see Hope's situation that she crumpled to the floor. Ali picked her up and ushered her to the chair near Hope. Kelley just stared at Hope, her body is shaking and saying nothing for a few minutes then suddenly she shouted, "Lord please spare Hope and instead get me." Ali was surprised and her eyes grew bigger. 

"Kelley, Kelley?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kelley just stared at Hope since she arrived at the hospital and didn't say a word. Ali approached her, "Kelley, please sit down you have to rest" Ali is worried.

"I'm okay Ali, I'm not tired", Kelley is holding Hope's face with a tear streaming down her cheek. "You have to go home Ali, it's x'mas and your family is waiting for you." Kelley's voice is weak.

" I'll just stay here, my family will understand. How about you?"

"My family knows I'm here so no worries, you done enough for Hope." "Don't worry I'll take good care of her and I will update you of her progress," Kelley assured Ali.

"Okay Kelley if you insisted, take good care of yourself also." By the way, Merry Christmas Kelley!" they hug for a long time.

 

It's already 7pm and Hope has not regain consciousness. Kelley hold her hand nd speaks softly, "Hope, please open your eye's please.." Kelley is sobbing. "You can do it Hope, I can't imagine my life without you so please be strong, fight!" Kelley didn't noticed the physician came in to check on Hope.

"Excuse me maam, I have to check the patient." Kelley immediately stood up while wiping away her tears. She just observe what the doctor is doing when suddenly Hope is in seizures. The ventilator's alarm goes off, nurses are rushing to Hope's bed. Kelley is panicking, "What happened to her?"

"Maam please step back, we have to attend to the patient," the doctor is busy giving instructions to the nurses. Kelley is shocked, her head is spinning that she almost collapse on the floor, the good thing is the nurse was able to catched her and she let her sit on the chair. Kelley can feel that she has no more tears to shed, she just close her eyes and pray to God. After a few minutes, the physician tap her shoulder. The doctor told me that Hope's seizure is controlled and I was a little bit relieved.

"What happened to her doc?"

"She.is having a seizure due to her cerebral edema. We have lready given.her meds and we are constantly monitoring her status because there is still a possibility that she will experience another seizure. Kelley can't believed what she just heard, it makes her even weaker.

"What should be done to facilitate her recovery? Kelley is trying her best to be calm.

"We have already given her Mannitol which.helps in reducing the fluid in her body including that causes cerebral edema or swelling. As you could see, she is attached in a mechanical ventilator inorder to regulate the levels of carbon dioxide and oxygen in her blood to prevent the increase of intracranial pressure due to cerebral edema. After the doctor answers Kelley's questions, she left the room. Kelley is shaking her head, she can't believed this is happening when all she thought that at this hour, Hope is eating dinner with her family. She looked at Hope and is about to say something when her phone ringsa.

"Hello mom!" Kelley's voice is weak.

"Honey, are you okay? How's Hope?"

"She is still unconscious mom, why is this happening to her?" Kelley is now crying.

" Be calm okay, I'll send Erin to accompany you." Kelley's mom.is already worried.

"It's okay mom, I can take of myself. I'm.so.sorry I can't spend x'mas with our family."

"It's okay honey, what's important is your okay and Hope will recover. Inform.us if you need anything, okay?"

"Thanks mom and Merry Christmas and please tell everybody merry x'mas for me."

 

December 25  
4 am

 

Kelley was asleep sitting in the chair with her head on Hope's bed still holding Hope's hand when suddenly she feels Hope's hand is moving. When she looked at Hope, she was surprise to see Hope opening her eyes.

" Hi!" How are you feeling? Kelley asked Hope with a tear in her eyes. Hope just looked at her without saying a word, she seems confused. Kelley is more worried now, she moves closer to Hope.

"Arrggggg...." "Hope are you okay? now Kelley is panicking. Hope is holding her head grimaces in pain.

"Oh no, hold on Hope I will call the doctor." After a few minutes, Hope is now calm.

"Doc, what happened to her?"

"She is experiencing a post-concussion syndrome which is common during the week after brain injury."

"How long will she manifest the symptoms? 

"They often resolve during the 2nd week. However, sometimes symptoms persists for months or rarely years." The good thing is she didn't vomit. We will continue close monitoring her and don't hesitate to call us if you need anything. Later we will do another CAT scan to find out if her edema is subsiding.

"Thank you so much doc!" Kelley was left alone with Hope. "Hey, does your head still hurts?" Hope just nodded. She tries to say something but Kelley knows she can't speak, Hope signal Kelley to come closer to her. Hope holds Kelley's face and tears start falling from her eyes. "Ssssshhhh..."Don't cry, everything will be okay, you have to rest now. Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up, I will never leave your side." By the way, Merry Christmas Hope!" Kelley kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope smiled and then fell asleep. Kelley can't sleep anymore so she just watches Hope sleeps. She is thinking, what if Hope's cerebral edema doesn't subsides, Hope has to undergo an operation. "Wil she still be Hope after the operation?" What if she had a memory loss, she won't remember anything, she won't remember me. "Lord, please heal Hope. I don't know what to do with my life without her, she is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Kelley was saddened by the ventilator's alarm that goes off, she can't move and all she can see are the nurses are coming in and run at Hope's side.

"Please Lord, don't...."


	9. Chapter 9

I was anxious and nervous that I put my head down, I don't want to look at what the medical team are doing to Hope. I can hear the doctor giving instructions to the nurse. After what I feel like hours, but I'm sure was only minutes, the alarm is gone. I look up at the doctor, "Doc, what's going on? What happened?"

"Maam, her blood pressure goes down and we gave her medications. We will continue monitoring her BP and if it is already stable, we will do another CAT scan to determine if her brain swelling has subsides." Kelley just nodded and then the doctor went out of the room. Kelley sits down in the chair besides Hope's head and kiss her forehead and then speak to her in a low voice.

"I can honestly say that the 48 hours of my stay here in the hospital wrre the toughest of all my life. I ugly-cried those kind of tears that come from somewhere inside, you didn't even know existed - a place of fear and sudden awareness that you are completely alone." Kelley then remembers the World Cup 2011 and smiled. Kelley was called up to play in the World Cup because Lindsay Tarpley was injured. She didn't know it at that time, but it was a game-changing move. One of those moments where the Universe intervenes because that particular event wasn't in keeping with the greater plan. "Little did I know that when I woke up that morning, quarterfinals against Brazil, my life was about to be turned upside down." "Truth to be told, if I wasn't included in the roster for the World Cup, I would have never met you. My life would be drastically different right now." Funny how the smallest little decisions and changes of course can alter the entire plot of your life. "I suppose that sometimes, fate might whisper, but in our case, it screamed.

 

Kelley can feel Hope's hand is moving and Kelley's face lite up as as she saw Hope. "Hey, you scared me out there." Hope just look at her with a worried stare. Kelley stroke Hope's face lightly, "You can get through this, I will be by your side every step of the way." Kelley's tears threaten again. "By the way, Ali called a while ago but you were asleep but don't worry she will call you later ." Tobin, Alex, Carli and Megan texted and wishes you a Merry Christmas and a speedy recovery." Hope tried her best to smile. Kelley notice that Hope is tired so she let her rest.

 

Being at the bedside is exhausting so Kelley decided to go out of the room for a breather. She heard x'mas carols down the hallway, it hit her because she realize how much she misses her family especially during christmas. Her stomach is growling, this is the first time she feel hungry and decided to back to to the room. She ate a sandwich and afterwards her eyes get heavy and she was lost in her thoughts. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. After half an hour, Kelley was screaming, "No, no...it can't be. Hope please don't leave me."

"Maam, are you okay?" someone tap Kelley's shoulder. Kelley was having a nightmare.

"Yah, I'm okay." She was glad it was just a nightmare and stand up to kiss Hope in the forehead. She is holding back her tears.

 

It's been 5 days since Hope was confined in the ICU. Kelley saw the doctor coming in together with two hospital personnel.

"Maam, we will bring the patient to the CAT scan room, her blood pressure is already stable."

"Okay doc, I'l just wait here." Kelley sigh.

Hope was carried by a stretcher while Kelley was pacing back and forth really nervous. She is anxious to find out what the results will be. Someone knock on the door and when Kelley open it, she was happy to see Ali. They hug for a while, a sign of reassuring each other that Hope will be okay.

" Where is Hope?" Ali was worried.

"She is in the CAT scan room. They have to find out if Hope's cerebral edema has subsides." Ali is more worried now. They hold each others arm and praying for the best. After a while, Hope was now in the room and is awake. The two immediately went near Hope and smiled to her. Hope looks tired but she still smiled back.

"Doc, how's the the CAT scan go?" Kelley's voice is trembling.

"It's good news, her brain edema has subsides. We will remove her ventilator after we have wean her and the results are positive." Kelley and Ali breathe a little.

"What do you mean by weaning doc?" Ali's curious.

"In weaning, we try the patient to breathe without the help of the mechanical ventilator. If she have recovered enough, she can breathe by herself or a little help from the ventilator. If she remains comfortable during weaning, a small amount of blood may be drawn at the end of the weaning to check the level of oxygen and carbon dioxide called Arterial Blood Gas. If the levels look good, the breathing tube is usually be removed from the lungs."

"Thank you doc!" "See Hope, everything will be fine, you have to rest now because your tired." Hope's eyes are glowing so they know she is happy with the CAT scan result then she nodded and fell asleep. 

 

Ali had to leave the following day because she have a photo shoot, Kelley is now alone. Hope continues to undergo weaning and each time, she is improving. Kelley is optimistic about Hope's recovery and is looking forward of spending time with her outside the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope is taken off a ventilator. I woke up to Hope calling my name, I was sleeping in a sofa chair in the hospital room. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful smile. It's the first time she talked after almost a week. I went up to her and she kissed me and said, " Thank you for being here and never giving up on me." Kelley is smiling as tears began to well up in her eyes. At the back of her mind, she love Hope so much to give up.

" Why are you crying?" Hope is confused.

" I'm just so happy that you are okay now." Kelley is wiping her tears. Hope holds Kelley's hands, looking at her intently and said:

" For all these years I didn't want to know how foolish and unstable I was back when we met. But even though you didn't know, you saved me. Thank you!!" Kelley holds Hope's hand and squeeze it.

" Kel, my relationship with Jerramy was not a bed of roses." Hope let the tears fill her eyes but not letting a single one falls. "For every moment of two and a half years together, I had aching feeling that he would never be the right one for me. His family had never prepared him for LIFE, and the poor decisions he had made as a younger man had him caught in a sticky web and a hole he just couldn't seem to dig himself out of. As the years went by, I realize that I could never change him and shouldn't have to. I struggled too much with what the right thing to do was. It ate away at me day and night because I honestly couldn't imagine my life without him. And being alone TERRIFIED ME. Then I had realized that I had not arranged my life in a way that allowed for all the things I so desired. I know I had to decide what I wanted my future look like and start taking active steps towards attracting that future. And staying in my current relationship at that time was a major roadblock. I knew in my heart that if I stayed where I was, life would always be a struggle. So one day, I break up with him and told him I'm filing a divorce." Hope felt the tears coming back and this time she just let them fall.

Kelley hugged Hope tightly with tears rolling down her cheeks, it stayed their for a while then Kelley looked at Hope wiping away Hope's tears.

" It's okay Hope, everything will be alright. I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you again." Hope looked at Kelley's eyes wandering whst she did to deserve such kindness from a person she had badly hurt. She is thinking how stupid she was because Kelley is fun loving, understanding and passionate person.

" I'm so sorry Kel, you were not able to spend Christmas with your family because of me." 

" Hope, it's okay. What is important is I'm here taking good care of you." My family were worried about you and they wish you could spend the New Year with us in Georgia.

" Really Kel, they said that?" Hope is excited.

" Yes, they miss you in fact mom is calling me everyday to find out how your doing." Kelley smiled.

" Hello ladies!" we turned our back and we saw Hope's doctor approaching us. We didn't noticed him entering the.room because we are so serious with our conversation

" Hope, your vital signs are stable and I'm happy to inform you that can be discharge two days from now. Sorry, it falls the day before New Year but the the good thing is you can celebrate the New Years Eve at home. I just have to make sure that everything is okay and your strong enough.

" Thank you so much doc!" Kelley and Hope replied in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

Just find someone  
Who'll be the one that I could never be  
And give you something better  
That the love you find with me

Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'll only hurt you, I know I'll only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing, I love you goodbye!

 

Kelley and Hope arrived at the O'Hara's home. There are very exhausted after there flight is a little rough due to the inclement weather. The two decided to take a rest, they sleep in different room. Kelley waked up early so she decided to help her mom preparing dinner. They almost finish cooking when Hope approaches them.

"How's your sleep Solo?" Kelley wink. I couldn't believe she called me by my last name. I laughed to myself, it was cute though.

"The best ever after a week in the hospital bed, it was a nice change of scenery." Hope smiled.

"Can I help you guys?" Hope offered.

"Just sit there and relax, besides you need all the rest you can have." Kelley smiled to Hope.

Dinner was fun, I was nervous but I could tell that it was going well and everyone at the table loved my company and I theirs. Kelley's family are fun loving and nice. We generally spend the whole evening playing board games and Wii sports. It's almost 12 midnight so everyone are standing up, holding hands forming a circle. Of course I stand beside Kelley, obviuosly. The countdown begins:

ten

nine

eight

seven

six

five

four

three

two 

one

Happy New Year! Kelley kisses me on the lips lightly and whispered to my ear, "I've been waiting to do that since we've met." I stuttered, I didn't think I ever seen a smile that big. Then each one hug and greet each other then we were drinking champagne.

"Kel, I have a.gift for you!"

"Really Hope?" Kelley is excited.

"Please go to your room, I put it there!" Kelley runs upstairs, Hope is shaking her head. When Kelley opened her gift, it was a bubble gum blue big wave gun surfboard.

"Yepey! I have a new surfboard!" Thank you Hope! Kelley shouted. 

 

Kelley''s POV

I invited Hope to go outside. We went to the lake hand in hand - lights from our neighbour's house reflecting on the water, ducks swimming past, music playing faintly on the background - and the moon illuminating those gorgeous eyes that were pulling me in once more. It seemed surreal, like a romance movie from the 80's, but with two female leads and no confusion about the butterflies in each of our stomachs. At the same time, we reached for each other and shared what I.consider to be our first real, true kiss under the stars. It could have lasted forever and wouldn't have cared a bit but my parents called us, it's too late at night.

 

Hope can't sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts that the encounter she.had with Kelley earlier was but how completely awful it felt to be entertaining thoughts of another relationship so soon after her last one ended. After almost an hour, she finally fall asleep.

 

Kelley wake up early and went to Hope's room. She was surprised to see Hope sitting on the bed staring blankly on the wall.

"Hope, are you ok?" Kelley is worried.

"Hey, I'm fine!"

"I know you, what's wrong?" Kelley insisted.

"It's about last night." Hope sigh. "It would be unfair on your part to have a relationship with me when my marriage has just ended. I'm afraid Kel, what if it doesn't work?" "What if I hurt you?" Hope is teary-eyed.

Kelley holds Hope's hand. "Hope, it is normal for someone like you to completeley give up on love after getting hurt because you are scared and have trouble trusting someone. But we can do this Hope, we can work out our relationship. I knew you are the woman for me and that I am crazy for you. I couldn't see myself loving anyone but you." Another thing, you love me that much! After hearing those words, Hope started blushing and smiling.

"I'm so sorry Kel for doubting you and our relationship!"

"Hope, love means never having to say you're sorry!" while batting her eyelashes. 

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Hope raised her eyebrow.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long discussion with Kelley, Hope finally agreed to be with Kelley in California. Kelley will be attending the USWNT camp while Hope is recuperating from her injury. Kelley wants to be near Hope so that she can monitor her at the same time they can spend time together during Kelley's day off.

Kelley was bombarded with questions about Hope's condition upon arriving at the camp. Kelley is very happy that her teammates are concerned of Hope. Camp was so intense, they practiced twice a day. Kelley is so excited, after days of training, finally it's their day off. Kelley can't wait to see Hope, she haven't seen her for days now. 

When Kelley entered their flat, she saw Hope put on a sweatshirt and black and white scarf along with black floppy beanie.

"You looked beautiful!" Kelley wink at Hope.

"Nah, your just saying that because you are my girlfriend."

"I'm not!" Kelley is pouting.

"Flowers!" Hope smiled at Kelley.

"Whats's special today that you gave me flowers?"

"There's nothing specifically special about today, everyday is special when you're with me." "I am thankful I got a second chance at life and love." Hope kissed Kellley.

"Ah, your so sweet!" Kelley hugged Hope.

 

We had dinner, we laughed and chatted for almost 2 hours. Hope handed Kelley a large envelope. In it were 20 love letters she wrote for Kelley the last 2 years. There was a post-it note on the envelope that said, "Letters I was too stubborn to send." Kelley just open her mouth.

"I figured out that true love comes with time and patience, it is very possible to fall back in love again, you just have to be patient and know deep down inside that the greatest things happen to people when they least expect it." Hope is serious.

"Wow Hope! Is that you?" Kelley teases Hope.

"Kel?" Hope smirked.

"Sorry Hope, I'm just overwhelmed that after all these years, you love me and your thinking of me." Kelley is teary-eyed.

 

Hope's POV

It's movie night. I had the most amazing girl on the seat next to me and I could not manage to tear my eyes away from her for longer than a second. I spent the entire movie wrapped around her arm while we stared into each other's eyes promising each other we'd catch the other when we landed from this hard fall. After the movie, we sat for about 10 minutes cuddling and not wanted to leave at all.

 

Kelley's POV

I began tickling her causing her face to grow red and she flushes her perfect smile while laughing.

"Stop!" she pleaded.

"Fine." I said while wiping the strands of hair escaped her once perfect bun off her face. She smiled at me. I started making funny faces to make her laugh. She mocked my face and I began laughing too.

"Okay, get up punk!"

"No, I like laying on you." I said winking at her. She rolled her eyes. We are so tired so we went to our room and sleep.

 

"Good morning Hope!" 

"Good morning Kel!" When I saw Kelley my world froze, she looked amazing eventhough she just woke up. She keep speaking but I couldn't say a word, I felt a huge frog in my throat. I was nervous, I"m never nervous. "Oh my god what the fuck is this woman doing to me?"

 

Camp ends. Hope and Kelley are going to be spending a lot of time together before the Algarve Cup.


	13. Chapter 13

"True love and happy-ever-after really do exist, it will be just a matter of right time and place but it's worth the wait...Everything happens for a reason and whatever we will do or have done, affect our story in life. But one thing for sure, love always find it's way!"

 

I didn't have the heart to wake up Kelley, she was cute with her nose scrunched up. I went downstairs to make our breakfast, Kelley's favorite chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. I was reading newspaper and worked through the crossword puzzle when Kelley came down the hallway, tank top and pajama shorts, along with my sweatshirt. 

"You made me breakfast?" I simply shrugged and pulled out a chair for her. I put two plates, each had 3 pancakes, 2 cups of coffee, hers was with sugar and cream, mine with no cream and sugar.

"These are good!" "Thank you!" I smirked and took a sip of coffee.

After we ate, we take our plates to the sink and do our dishes. We finished the dishes and went and sat on the couch. Hope looked at me, we both got really quiet and then out of nowhere she leaned in on me and kissed me. A kiss like no other, a kiss that blew me away like a November windy day in Georgia. 

Kelley put her arms around Hope and squeeze her shoulder, a squeeze that conveyed her ability to protect her, to be with her, to love her and most of all how much she cared for her. " I cannot live without you! Never could I imagine a day without holding you in my arms." Hope smiled.

"You know Hope, after the quarterfinals against Brazil in the World Cup, I spent the entire dinner trying hard not to drool in my mashed potatoes. I thought about you ceaselessly, wandering if I ever crossed your mind. Wandering what it would be like to sit with you, talk to you, hold your hand and most importantly kiss you." Kelley smiled.

"Really Kel?" Hope smiled naughtily.

"Yah, I have a crush on you then but now it's love!" Kelley winked.

"Ah, your cheesy Kel!" Hope teased Kelley.

They stayed in the couch for an.hour and then went grocery shopping. Hope have to go to the physiotherapist so Kelley was left alone in their flat. It's almost 7pm but Hope was still not home, Kelley was worried so she called Hope.

"Hello Kel!"

"Hope, where are you? It's already late."

"Sorry Kel, my agent called me and I met with her." By the way, I leave you a note in our bed, I will see you later.

"Okay, take care in there." Kelley is a little disappointed. Kelley went to their room and was surprised to to see the content of the note:

"Kel, meet me at Geoffrey's tonight at 8pm! It's a dinner date! Kelley can't help but smile. She doesn't know that Hope do surprises but she's a little convinced now. After reading the note, Kelley immediately prepare herself for their dinner date.

 

Kelley's POV

After we ordered our food, Hopee gave me a dozen white and red roses together with a gift. I opened the wrapped gift, it is a picture of London.. This is where we know each other during the Olympics. After that, I opened the envelope. Hope has created a full page invitation (with a beautiful photo of the Wembley Stadium where we play the finals of the olympics) and it reads:

Kelley  
You are hereby cordially invited to  
"The City of Dreams"  
On Saturday, the 14th of February  
Two Thousand Fifteen  
@  
Brown's Hotel, London

Enchantment will start promptly  
@ 7:00 pm  
Romance will begin at first sight  
Falling in love will last a.lifetime

 

Host: Hope Amelia Solo  
Price of admission: Your company, your smile and your grace  
Please RSVP by February 13, 2015

 

We apologize for any inconvenience,  
Kisses are the only form of payment, accepted at this time.

 

Ummmmm, yeah. CAN WE SAY EVERY GIRL's DREAM COME TRUE? Hope also created a fake airline boarding pass with the assigned seat "next to your girl, and with flight and confirmation numbers by matching the days we first met and the day of our first kiss. It's super romantic to the highest level! I'm here to tell you that not every woman is completely clueless when it comes to romance especially Hope. Now, I'm super duper convinced that Hope can pull off the best surprised ever. My tears are streaming down my cheeks, tears of joy! I can't wait for our stay in London!


	14. Chapter 14

Love begets love. It reflects the real love even being apart from each other with no contact at all they still had same respectful love for each other.

 

London  
February 13, 2015

 

"Wow! Just wow! Hope, this place is beautiful!" Kelley is mesmerized by the hotel's overall facade and ambience. Kelley is now looking at the bathroom, with Bush hammered limestone, Bisazza mosaic and carrara marble. Hope is just smiling.

"Thank you babe!" Kelley kissed Hope on the lips.

"Babe?" Hope raised her eyebrow.

"Yah Hope. From now on, I will call you babe. Is their any question?" Kelley smirked.

"No Kel, I'm fine with it!" Hope smiled.

 

Hope's POV

 

I straightened my hair first before going in the bathroom and starting my morning routine. When I was done, I threw on some faded denim shorts and a seattle reign fc shirt. Kelley pulled me closer and kissed me. I grabbed her hand and she follow me to the bed. We set and looked into each other's eyes without saying a word. She kissed my forehead and I grabbed her shirt pulling her back. She fell on me and I wrapped my legs around her waist. We just laid down on bed, enjoying each other's presence. A smiling Kelley looked into my eyes with a deluge of love in her own eyes in the form of tears and said, "I would want to die this moment."

 

Kelley's POV

 

It's Valentines Day! I'm so excited for our dinner later. I know Hope have prepared something worth waiting, she wouldn't bring me here in London just for the sake of it. " Hope, you shower first and get dressed, it's almost time for our dinner." Kelley is literally dragging Hope to the bathroom. I saw Hope wearing a high waisted black jeans, a white crop top and light blue suede heels. On the other hand, I am wearing a low cut little cocktail dress with high heels. We then went to the hotel's rooftop and I was amaze by the spectacular skyline view against a midnight blue sky. 

 

Hope ushered Kelley at the table in the middle of the rooftop. There was a candlelight with a red cinnamon fragrance candles on the table and all around the dining table. In the center table was a decorative bowl, filled with water, red and white rose petals floating on top. A violinist was playing Kelley's favorite songs. Kelley was dumbfounded, she can't believe what she saw.

"Kel, are you ok?" Hope was a bit worried. Kelley hugged her tightly and she can feel a tear falling from Kelley's eyes.

"Kel, why are you crying?" Hope wipes away Kelley's tears.

"I'm ok babe. I'm just overwhelmed by all of this, this is beyond what I expected." 

"Kel, you deserve the best!" Hope kissed her on the lips. 

"Ok, let's eat. My stomach is growling." Hope hold her stomach.

"Your not! I'm suppose to be the one that easily get hungry." Kelley pouted.

Hope just smiled. She called the waiter for their food. Hope describes to Kelley each food that is being serve to them.

" Kel, our appetizerl is camembert "melts my heart" with truffle-cudfle cream. The main dish is a filet mignon with mushroom-wine sauce of love. This side dish is garlic and love all the thyme roasted asparagus. Last but not the.least, our dessert is ignite the flames of my desire bananas foster."

Kelley smiled from ear to ear, hugged and kissed Hope.

"You are something babe, I'm in love with you even more. I didn't know you are this super romantic." 

 

Kelley's POv

 

After dinner, we lay side by side, her hand caressing my shoulder. I curled next to her with my arms across her stomach. She kissed my forehead and a sudden heat is running through my body. I tucked my head into the soft space between her shoulder and breast. I looked up into Hope's eyes - those blue expressive, bottomless eyes and she whispered, "You're beautiful." I exhaled for the first time in minutes. Snugging in closer, I kissed her shoulder. We lay there side by side, silent yet comfortable. Every once in a while our eyes would meet and she whisper, "Hi!" Finally, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at Hope - I'm sure my adoration was all over my face. I followed the line of her nose across her perfect cheeks and down to her quietly smiling lips. We reached, our lips parted and then touched. I will never forget how softly Hope kissed me, her lips melting into mine. We built passion slowly, there was no need to rush. It was just me and Hope in the city lights of the rooftop under the stars. When we stopped kissing, her hands running down my back while I played with her hair. When we stopped I rolled over, Hope is spooning me. I pulled her hand tightly around me, wrapping myself with her. It started to dizzle and I was shivering so we decided to go back to our room.

 

Hope's POV

 

I'm so happy that Kelley loves what I prepared for our first Valentines date. It was the best Valentines date ever and the best part of it, I'm celebrating it with the love of my life - Kelley. I can't help but smile when I remember what we did after our dinner, laying on the rooftop and some cute moments together. Kelley is my dream come true, I've been with different relationships before but neither of them cared for me like she was. It's amazing how life works. Sometimes things seem one way, and when time goes by, the actual picture presents itself to you.


	15. Chapter 15

" I have learned to listen to my heart. I have learned that if you never make room for better things and better ways to be, if you never clear out the things in your life that stand in the way of your happiness, then you are not aligning your universe to allow for amazing things. In this life, you don't find yourself , you create yourself. And the same goes for love, you don't find love, you create a road for love to travel and wait for it to come. "

 

Kelley's POV

The trip in London with Hope turned out to be the most fabulous few days of my life. We spend 4 days there, just spending quality time with each other especially that the following months will be busy due to our preparation for the World Cup. I went home to Georgia to spend time with my family while Hope went back to Seattle to shoot a commercial for Nike and photo shoot for ESPN Magazine. I missed Hope so much even if she would be away for 5 days only. Every moment away from her I felt cold and numb, this desire growing hot in my chest and heart that constantly urged me to be near her the best way that I could.

It's USWNT camp again in preparation for the Algarve Cup. I am so happy and excited because Hope is cleared to play and we will see each other everyday. As usual, our training is intense and we have to work double time as World Cup is fast approaching.

 

Hope's POV

 

Im so happy that I can play again after what happened to me. It was my second chance at life and I will make sure I make the most out of it. While I was in Seattle a few days ago, I have made up my mind to propose to Kelley. I am very certain that she is the ONE I want to spend the rest of my life with. During one of our practice, I planned to pull off a grand surprise for Kelley.

I conspired with coach Ellis, Ali, Tobin, Alex and Carli to interrupt the team's practice so that I can propose to Kelley. Kelley was unsuspecting and when Carli kicked the ball towards me, I goes down on the ground screaming loudly in pain and faking an injury. That element of surprise is evident as the team reacts in shock and concern for me. 

 

After a few seconds of Hope down on the field, Kelley run towards Hope and kneels by her side. Hope then turns around and produces a box with an engagement ring inside, remaining bended on one knee as she asks a shocked Kelley to be her bride. I told Kelley some of the most heartfelt and wonderful things while Kelley cried and laughed. Kelley obviously said yes. There hug bestowed on Kelley from her teammates. Everyone clapped there hands and cheered for Hope and Kelley.

 

Wedding Day

Hope's POV

The big day has arrived, 6th July 2015, two weeks after we won the World Cup. We choose 6 because of our jersey number, mine is 1 plus Kelley's number 5 so it's 6. I could not sleep. Nervous, sweaty hands and tears of joy came. While waiting for Kelley, my stomach started to twist and my palm began to sweat that I know I was extremely nervous. Kelley get out of the car, looking like a dream with her dress shinning brighter than the star. She walked down with her father, looking so beautiful, and I wished it was our honeymoon.

 

Kelley's POV

 

I couldn't believe that i'm getting married to Hope, the woman of my dreams. All my friends, teammates and coaching staff are all here. We have a Garden Wedding, the theme: butterflies and dragonflies, herbs and lavender, gerbers and glowing table lanterns. Flowers are abundant but not overstyled. Roses that blush at the tips, fluffy pink peonies. Rose petals are sprinkle in bubbling fountains, pockets of fulle or down the grassy isle. I don't know how Hope pull of the wedding in so little time yet it turns out beautiful. I was overwhelmed. Before I could say.anything, I was swept into a long, strong hug and I could have sworn she was holding me up as I felt no streangth in my legs. I don't remember what we said, I was too excited to take mental notes. The pastor then started with the ceremony and when it came to exchanging the rings, I was so nervous that I put the ring on the other finger. When the pastor said, "You may kiss the bride." I turned to Hope, looked in her eyes and we shared our first kiss as a married couple, that was the best kiss ever! It's time for the wedding vows, Hope talk first. " Never in my life did I ever think that someone would ever have the ability to make me feel warm and accepted, nor that I would ever love someone so much. I had always been a terribly crude person before you came into my life, seeing things such a painfully realistic way that I harbored that into a hate for others around me making myself appear to be cold-hearted and wishng that I could live the life of a hermet in the.middle of an island. You has changed me so much since you came into my life, teaching me to be accepting of, and kind to those I hardly know or may not know and all, to see everydau with a ray of light and to live in happiness instead of a constant irritability. Thank you for all the things you have taught me and for allowing me to be a part of your life intamely." Hope tears began streaming down her face. All the who attended the wedding was awe by Hope's wedding vows and some of them are crying, thise that know Hope inside and out. Kelley cannot contain herself, she is sobbing. It takes a few minutes before she stands for her wedding vow. " Wow! I couldn't believed that I have a big impact in your life babe, all I want is to be happy and to be with you. As what i told Hope in the hospital where she is confined, if I wasn't given a second chance to be in the roster in the World Cup 2011, my life would be drastically different right now. Hope, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. Thank you all for reading my first story and thank you for the comments.


End file.
